


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn and Dusk - Season 1

by CillianChamp



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn and Dusk [1]
Category: Digimon Tamers, GIRLSブラボー | Girls Bravo - All Media Types, Little Busters!, To Love-Ru, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 聲の形 | Koe no Katachi | A Silent Voice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: In Utopian City, the protagonist named Lorcan Furawāzu is a former bully who sets out to make amends for what he did in the past. When he sees the Prideful Knights, he set out to duel against them with a help from his new friends.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn and Dusk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972099





	1. Welcome to Utopian City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the series premiere, Lorcan Furawāzu meets Yukinari Sasaki when they learn that Utopian City's electronic systems have gone haywire. Realizing that his sisters are trapped on an affected runaway train, the two youths run to the nearby station where Lorcan encounters one of his former friends Keisuke Hirose, who challenge him into a duel. Hirose fusion summons the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Lorcan counters with a Link monster called Vampire Madness Dragon to win the duel. Lorcan manages to redirects the missle away from the city and return to his world where he meets the Principal, who asked him if he's interested in changing the law. Just then, Yukinari discovers the Fire Attribute Pendulum Deck and decided to use it, Lorcan decides that both of them should team up, with them befriending with each other.

**Hey guys, this is the beginning of the series I made up, Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dawn and Dusk. This chapter of the first episode of the series and the Prideful Knight story arc of the series. I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Episode 1 - Welcome to Utopian City**

* * *

Welcome to Utopian City, the city where everyone can live in peace. For five years, this town has made Duel Monsters is illegal due to an anonymous duelist use a dangerous dragon to cause people into a coma. The city was founded in 1992 by Oliver Utopian, the mayor of the city.

One morning, a former duelist walks down the street as he listens to his music. His hair is purple with black highlights and eyes are golden with blue eyelids. His name is Lorcan Furawāzu, a high-school dropout. He walks back to his home and help pack up for an upcoming camping trip he volunteered.

Lorcan sits in his room, packing up for his camping trip. He was asked by his older sister to go on a camping trip with his younger sister named Kari.

"Okay… sleeping bag, check. Water bottle, check. Umm, and my gloves…" Lorcan said as he checks his stuff as he gets a phone call.

"Minako, you're already there? That was fast."

"Not yet, we're still at the station, just transferring." Minako said as she and Kari walk down the station. "I feel so lost."

_"That's why I told you to take lessons close by. Bug spray, check."_

"Yes, yes. Are you preparing for camp?" Minako asked.

"I'm on it, Minako. Pants, check. Shirt, check. Kari! Do your best."

Kari smiles that Lorcan. They both have a strong sibling bond.

_"Okay, Lorcan."_

Lorcan hangs up and decided to take a break by relaxing. He decided to relax and looks at the news reports on his phone. He then heard the door knocking. He has blue hair which is always seen in his distinctive hairstyle and blue eyes. When he sees Lorcan, he is very scared.

"Um… Hi, I'm from across the street…" The boy said in fear and worried.

"Ah, I've seen you around at the arcade." Lorcan said. "You're the new kid at Utopian Academy."

"Yes. My name's Yukinari Sasaki." The boy introduces himself as Yukinari. Lorcan smiles as him.

"I'm Lorcan Furawāzu." Lorcan said as he introduces himself. "Nice to meet ya."

"Yes, um… nice to meet you. Uh, and… I have a question about the camping trip with our younger siblings." Yukinari said about the camp. "Mr. Furawāzu, we're in the same group…"

"Just call me Lorcan." Lorcan said politely. "Wanna come in?"

"No, just here's fine." Yukinari said.

"Don't worry, I was bored right now." Lorcan said.

_"Now reporting on the major cyberattack that caused by the Prideful Knights mainly targeted central Utopian City. The damages confirmed up to now are…"_

"Lorcan, may I have a look at that?"

Somewhere outside of Utopian City, the group called the Prideful Knight succeeding in causing a cyberterrorism in the streets. The leader of the Knights is the vicious, vengeful, and villainous. He has been given a name: The Leader.

"Leader, we did it. We will soon control the world." One of the knights said to the Leader.

"Good." The Leader said as he smiles.

Lorcan and Yukinari looks at the news report on the cyber-attack on his phone.

"Whoa, looks like trouble." Lorcan said.

"I know." Yukinari said as he turns on his tablet. "This is my timeline. It's connected to a lot of people who are familiar with different fields. I've been looking up and I've found these mysterious group of duelists called The Prideful Knights."

"The Prideful Knights…" Lorcan said in shocked.

"Yes. What deck do you uses, Lorcan?" Yukinari asked.

"I kept my deck in my room, I still can duel but in secret cause the game is banned in this city." Lorcan answer.

"Really? I found something at the warehouse near the pier." Yukinari said.

"Whoa, Yukinari. You're so awesome, dude!" Lorcan said to Yukinari which makes him smiles.

"But anyway! The way the Knights are spreading isn't normal. The city is full of trouble already." Yukinari said about the cyberattack.

"Soon, those Knights will cause something here too…" Lorcan said.

"I hope our power will be okay." Yukinari said. "I should stock up on water and batteries…"

Lorcan check the messages about the train's been crazy. He calls his sister.

"Oh no!" Yukinari said in shocked as he holds up his tablet. He shows that the train has gone out of control. "Lorcan, they're all out of control. The Utopian Loop Line has lost control, and the trains won't stop! There's gonna be an accident at this rate!"

Lorcan was shocked about it and they run to the station as Lorcan tries to contact his older sister.

"Lorcan?" Yukinari asked as they run.

"They say they were transferring at Victory station earlier." Lorcan said.

"Huh?" Yukinari asked in shocked.

"They might be on there! My sisters!" Lorcan explains to Yukinari.

"On the Loop Line?!" Yukinari asked.

Lorcan and Yukinari arrived at the station where they continued running.

"Yeah, if we can get on the express, we can be there in about twelve or thirteen minutes!" Lorcan said as they ran through the station.

_"Hello, Lorcan? Sorry, I had it on silent, so I didn't…"_

"Minako, where are you now?!" Lorcan asked.

"Right now, we're on the train, so I'll call you back…"

Just then, the train began to speed up causing it to enter collision route with the next train. Minako's phone is dropped.

"Minako? Minako?!"

"Kari!" Lorcan yelled as he attempts to contact.

"Currently, there's a problem with all metropolitan train lines. Especially the uncontrollable Loop Line is in a dangerous situation," it says." Yukinari said as he looks through his tablet. "They were on it? The roads aren't fully functional, so cars are no good either. What do we do? From here to Victory station would be at least twelve kilometres even along the tracks…"

As Lorcan didn't response and end up jumps the faregates to try and save his sisters. Yukinari was shocked what he is seeing in him, a hero. When Lorcan ended glowing purple as he remembers what happened six years ago, before he dropped out of school and Duel Monsters became illegal.

* * *

_When he was young, his elementary school life usually consisted of fun and games which was usually spent with his closest friends, Kazuki Shimada and Keisuke Hirose. At times, he also spent time with his seatmate Naoka Ueno. As a child, Lorcan was hyperactive, mischievous and playful, which made him popular and well-known among his classmates._

_However, upon the arrival of a new student Misaki Asura, Lorcan's life begins to slowly fall apart. After hearing that Misaki is incapable of hearing, Lorcan repeatedly entertains himself and his classmates by poking fun at her. However, due to Misaki's condition, she was unable to hear him._

_Eventually, the school hired a sign language tutor to educate the class in sign language so that they would be capable of communicating easily with Misaki. The entire class refuses to do so, except for Jeri Kanto, who learns the language and befriends Misaki. However, one day, Jeri stops coming to school. Lorcan worsens things between him and Misaki by writing a false message on the blackboard stating that the reason Jeri left was because of her. He apologises sarcastically and erases the board, though Misaki, being unable to hear him, reluctantly thanks him._

_As Lorcan was going home one day, he is stopped by Misaki, who asks if he wants to befriend her. Lorcan angrily rips his arm away, scoops some dirt from the ground and tosses it at Misaki before running away towards his friends._

_However, these foolish and childish acts only lasted for a short while until Lorcan began to physically assault her, ripping out her hearing aids and tossing them out the window, pushing her around and throw things at her without feeling any guilt. Despite Lorcan's aggressive actions towards Misaki, she continues to respect and smile at him, which Lorcan eventually starts to find irritating. Soon enough, Lorcan starts writing crude messages inside the notebook Misaki uses to communicate with her classmates._

_The bullying only lessened after Lorcan takes things too far. As he's poking fun at Misaki one morning in their classroom, he pulls out one of her hearing aids, permanently causing damage to her ear as he does so._

_The next day, Lorcan is reprimanded by their teacher, and eventually his mother. Lorcan is taken to Misaki's family's household to apologise. After doing so, he strolls around the area for a bit and sees Misaki feeding bread to some carps in the river._

_Afterward, Lorcan bumps into Misaki again in school. As she's handing him her notebook, he grabs it from her and tosses it into the nearby river before running off._

_Shortly after that, Lorcan was betrayed by his own friends as well as his classmates. His classmates decided to return the favour and constantly bullied him, doing to him what he did to Misaki._

_One day after the end of classes, Lorcan walks into their classroom and sees Misaki wiping crude messages off his table. Lorcan gets furious and the two get into a physical fight. The day after that, Misaki transfers to a different school._

* * *

Lorcan sees the Prideful Knights and gets angry at them for what they caused today. He sees Keisuke Hirose for the first time in years.

"Keisuke Hirose!" Lorcan said as he yelled at him.

"Lorcan Furawāzu. It's been a long time." Hirose said as he smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" Lorcan asked.

"For world domination." Hirose said as he answers Lorcan's question. "I've caused a swarm of virus from a card of mine. Soon, after it reach the site of the American military network, the missile will set course to hit the city, and then, BOOM!"

"You better stop this, Hirose!" Lorcan said in demand. "You'll kill everyone."

"I don't care." Hirose said as he smiles. "If you beat me in a duel, my plans will be foiled."

Lorcan was shocked about Hirose's proposal in a duel. If he can beat him in the duel, he'll might save his sisters. He has to try his best to win.

"Alright then." Lorcan said in agreement. "I'll do it."

"Good." Hirose said as he sets his duel field somewhere into the network.

"What's going on, Hirose?" Lorcan asked in anger.

"I'm transporting us into the Network." Hirose explained as he brings out his Duel Disk. "It's the perfect field for us to Duel."

"Alright. Let's begin." Lorcan said as he brings out his Duel Disk. It's a Black and Purple tablet with a blue-purple gem. Its blade resembles as batwings.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both Lorcan and Hirose shouted.

Yukinari managed to find Lorcan in the network by using his tablet as he prepares to duel Hirose.

* * *

**Duel Start**

* * *

**Lorcan: 4000 Life Points**

**Hirose: 4000 Life Points**

_**Turn 1: Lorcan** _

"I'll start off by activating Double Summon!" Lorcan shouted as he activates a spell.

"So, you can summon two monsters." Hirose said in shocked.

"That's right. I summon both monsters, Vampire Wizard and Vampire Clown!" Lorcan shouted.

Lorcan took two cards from his hand and placed it on his duel disk's Monster Zone. Both Vampire Wizard and Clown appeared on the field.

_**(Vampire Wizard, LVL 4, 1600 ATK, 1200 DEF, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Dark)** _

_**(Vampire Clown, LEV 4, 1400 ATK, 0 DEF, Type: Zombie, Attribute Dark)** _

"A Vampire Royale Deck?" Yukinari asked in shocked as he sits in the warehouse district and watching the duel.

Lorcan placed two cards in his duel disk's Spell and Trap Zones.

"Your move."

_**Turn 2: Hirose** _

"I draw!" Hirose shouted as he draws a card from his deck.

He looked at the card he drew and smiles.

"I activate two copies of Ultra Tokens!" Hirose said as he smiled.

"With these cards, I'll uses them as two level four monsters. Then, I tribute them to summon an legendary monster in the history of Duel Monsters, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A white dragon appeared on the field as both Lorcan and Yukinari are shocked.

_**(Blue Eyes White Dragon, LVL 8, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Type: Dragon, Attribute: Light)** _

"Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Yukinari asked in shocked as he turns around and sees the actual sarcophagus turning red. "Whoa…"

"Then, I activate Blue Eyes Draw!" Hirose shouted. "It'll allow me to draw one card from my deck!" He draws a card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Blue Eyes White Dragon with the other two from my hand to summon BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

A three-headed white dragon appeared on the field.

_**(Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, LVL 12, 4500 ATK, 3800 DEF, Type Dragon/Fusion, Attribute: Light)** _

"4500 Attack Points?" Lorcan asked in shocked

"That's right. Now, it'll attack your Vampire Wizard with Neutron Blast!" Hirose shouted as he smiles.

"Nice try! I activate my Trap Card! Mirror Force! When you declare an attack, this trap destroys all monsters on your field that are in ATK Position. So, your monster is destroyed.

The trap card Mirror Force was flipped face up and created a barrier that destroyed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"What?!" Hirose shouted in shocked. "I end my turn."

_**Turn 3: Lorcan** _

"My turn! Draw!" Lorcan shouted as he draws a card from his deck.

"I activate Vampire Wizard's special ability. It'll allow me to special summon two monsters from my hand or my deck. I special summon Vampire Witch and Vampire Lady."

Two more Vampire Monsters appeared on the field due to Vampire Wizard's ability.

_**(Vampire Witch, LVL 3, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Dark)** _

_**(Vampire Lady, LVL 4, 1600 ATK, 1100 DEF, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Dark)** _

"Four monsters?" Hirose asked in shocked.

"That's right, but it's only just the beginning." Lorcan said. "The summoning condition required two or more effect monsters. So, I'm sending all four of my monsters in the link arrows!"

All four monsters are sent to the link arrows. Top, Bottom, Left and Right.

"I link summon! Link-4, Vampire Madness Dragon!" Lorcan shouted.

Black and Purple Vampire typed Dragon appeared on the field.

_**(Vampire Madness Dragon, 2500 ATK, Link 4, Type: Dragon/Link/Effect, Attribute: Dark)** _

"L…Link Summon?" Hirose asked in shocked and fear.

"That's right. It'll allow me to activate its special ability. Since there are four monsters in my graveyard, Vampire Madness Dragon gains 2000 attack points!" Lorcan shouted.

(Vampire Madness Dragon, ATK 2500 to 4500)

"Oh boy." Hirose said in shocked.

"I activate its second ability!" Lorcan shouted. "Since your monster is destroyed in your previous turn, it'll be special summon back to the field! So, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is returned to the field."

_**(Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, LVL 12, 4500 ATK, 3800 DEF, Type Dragon/Fusion, Attribute: Light)** _

"Then, my Dragon's third ability activates. Its attack points became double!" Lorcan shouted

_**(Vampire Madness Dragon, ATK 4500 to 9000)** _

"No! 9000 points!" Hirose shouted in fear.

"That's right. Go, Vampire Madness Dragon! Attack with Madness Striker Blast!" Lorcan shouted.

Vampire Madness Dragon attacked and unleashed a dark purple shocker blast which destroyed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, shocking Hirose.

"No… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I BARELY HAD ONE TURN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hirose screamed as he took the damage that finished him off and disappeared from the Network.

_**Hirose: 0 Life Points.** _

_**Winner: Lorcan** _

* * *

**Duel End**

* * *

"Okay, now to settle with the Missile." Lorcan said as he hopes onto Vampire Madness Dragon.

When Lorcan locates the missile's black box. He'll be able to redirect its course up into the atmosphere, where it explodes. A shimmering rainbow light envelops the explosion, appearing to neutralize its effects save for an electromagnetic pulse-like event that temporarily knocks out electronics in the area.

Lorcan finds himself back at the train stations, checking the duel history on his duel disk and discovers that he won the Duel.

"I won?" Lorcan asked himself in shocked.

"Lorcan Furawāzu, is that you?" The Principal asked as he smiles. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sir, yeah, it has been a while." Lorcan agreed as he sees the Principal.

"I saw the whole duel. I'm extremely impressed." The Principal said. "I know the game is illegal in the city. Perhaps you'd be interested in changing that law?"

Lorcan was shocked and decided to hear him out.

"Go on." Lorcan said as he's interested in hearing what's he saying.

At the warehouse district, Lorcan arrived and find Yukinari opening the sarcophagus where he finds a special deck with a Duel Disk. The deck shows Fire Attribute Pendulum Monsters.

"Whoa. I never seen those cards before. I guess it'll be the best if you need help to take down those Knights." Yukinari said as he looks at the deck and duel disk.

"And we'll be ready for action." Lorcan agreed in smiles as he offers a handshake. "From now on, we'll be ready to take action. We'll be a team."

Yukinari accepts the handshake and smiles as they're formed a friendship and a team. Just then, Lorcan realizes something.

"Wait, didn't you come over to my place to talk about the camping trip?" Lorcan asked as he remembered something.

Yukinari was shocked and remembered. "Oh!"

As the sun is setting, Minako and Kari arrived home to their place. Lorcan's sitting on the couch and watching tv.

"We're home!" Minako greets as they entered. "Phew, what a hectic day! Got a call today, but it was full of trouble too. Now, gotta prepare dinner…"

Kari walks to approach her big brother.

"Oh, Kari." Lorcan said as he rubs his little sister in the head. "This morning was a disaster! Were you scared?"

"Yeah, a little." Kari answers while smiling.

"You did good." Lorcan said as he smiles.

"Lorcan… thank you." Kari said as she smiles at her big brother.

"Huh?" Lorcan asked in confusion as Kari walk away.

"Oh, Lorcan! Did you finish preparing for camp?" Minako asked.

"Yep. Listen, I talk to the Principal of Utopian Academy and he wants me to form a duel team." Lorcan said to Minako.

"A Duel Team? But Duel Monsters is illegal." Minako said as she put on her apron.

"I know." Lorcan said. "He asked me if I'm interested in changing the law."

"Maybe you should do this for the city." Minako said as she interests. "After camp, you're going back to school."

"You're right." Lorcan said. "I'm turning eighteen next year, maybe I can go back to school."

"Good. Now, go to your room. I'll get the dinner ready." Minako said as she smiles.

Lorcan hangs in his bedroom and looks at the picture of his parents. He was sad about what happened to them five years ago. Just then, he sensed something and look outside. He notices a dragon flying towards him. As the dragon passes over him, Lorcan spots who is on the dragon's head - the Leader of the Prideful Knights. As soon as the dragon flies off, Lorcan was shocked about what he saw.

He got a text from Yukinari about what he just saw as well. Lorcan realizes that he has a new enemy who is hoping that he'll face. He shows his hatred against his former friends and swears vengeance against them for their betrayal.


	2. Yui Kotegawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the usual morning commotion involving Yukinari and Satoshi's duel, a fellow school student, Yui Kotegawa has had enough of Duel Monsters in the school. Not only does she try to clean it up, but she forms a squad to enforce new school rules and to check on the students behaviour. Lorcan ended up challenging her into a Duel. During their Duel, Lorcan discovers Yui has a Light attribute deck. After the duel, Lorcan and the others invites Yui to join the team to defeat the Prideful Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the first appearance of Yui Kotegawa, the supporting protagonist of the first season

* * *

**Episode 26 - Yui Kotegawa**

* * *


	3. Duel for the Future - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan has realized who the Leader might be. He now heads to a certain location, where the Leader is supposed to be...

Somewhere during the road, Lorcan's riding his Duel Runner until he has received an location from Kazuki Shimada after the Duel.


	4. Duel for the Future - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan barely hanging on, with only a few LP left. The situation is all but hopeless for them. However, he refuse to give up, and keep on fighting. In order to overcome Takenuci's near-perfect tactics, Lorcan bets everything on one last draw.

* * *

**Episode 46 - Duel for the Future - Part 4**

* * *

As the sixth and final ring of the Perfect Tower approaches completion, Lorcan opposes Takenuchi with only a single Set card and his "Vampire King and Queen" against seven monsters - "Magnarokket Dragon", "Anesthrokket Dragon" and the five Link-4 3000 ATK Extra Linked dragons, "Topologic Bomber Dragon", "Borrelsword Dragon", "Borreload Dragon", "Borrelguard Dragon" and "Topologic Gumblar Dragon", and only a mere 1500 LP compared to Takenuchi's 2700.

**Turn 9: Takenuchi**

**Turn 10: Lorcan**

**Takenuchi's Life Points 2700 to 0**

**Winner: Lorcan**

* * *

_**End of Duel** _

* * *


End file.
